Illegal
by XxMr.Mister1991xX
Summary: Kirk is sent on his first mission after being promoted to captain. Kirk views this mission as a simple errand hardly worth his time. But it turns out to be far more. Complete!
1. Post Nero

Summary: A week after Kirk is promoted to captain of the _Enterprise_, he is sent on his first mission. This mission turns out not to be as glamorous as Kirk had hoped, but gets hairy in a hurry for Kirk and his crew.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

************

The soft sound of the ocean waves graced the shores of the beach in Santa Barbra, California. Captain James T. Kirk sat on the sandy beach and relaxed, not giving the slightest care to the world around him. While places like Los Angeles and San Francisco had been turned into huge futuristic mega cities, the beautiful beach had been left alone, much to the delight of many. Kirk closed his eyes and let the beauty of the beach carry him away. The wonderful, relaxing sound of the waves. The seagulls flying over head. The refreshing breeze. The sound of... an alarm?

***********

Kirk quickly sat up and jerked his head around taking in his surroundings. He was sleeping in his quarters. His alarm was going off, indicating that is was time for him to wake up and get ready for his shift up on the bridge. Kirk threw his covers aside and rose up out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and took a fast sonic shower. He then went to his closet and put on his uniform. Right as the thought of faking being sick made its way into his head, his communicator went off.

Kirk flipped the communicator open and said, "This is Captain Kirk."

_'Captain,' _Spock's voice came over the communicator,_ 'Starfleet is attempting to contact you.'_

"Understood. Send the transmission to my quarters. I'll take it here."

_'Affirmitive, Jim.'_

Kirk walked over to his desk and sat down. The screen on the computer before him lit up revealing Admiral Pike.

_'Captain Kirk, I have an important mission for you.'_

Kirk leaned forward in his chair. "Yes sir, what is it?"

_'The crew of an Oberth class starship carrying experimental technology, the _U.S.S. Huron,_ has apparently mutinied against their captain. A transmission from the ship was received at 0400, saying that several crew members had taken up arms and were launching an uprising. We have contacted the ship and ordered them to stand down. They have ignored our orders, and are en route for Klingon space. If they are allowed to enter Klingon territory, it could spark an interstellar incident. _Enterprise_ must move to intercept and disable the _Huron._'_

"Understood, sir. We will plot an intercept course immediately," Kirk replied. "And exactly what kind of experimental tech are we talking about?"

_'I am not at liberty to discuss that at this point. Remember, you must disable the _Huron, _not destroy it. The destruction of the _Huron_ must be avoided at all costs. Good luck, captain.'_

The transmission ended, and Kirk rose from his desk and began making his way to the bridge.

_Man, going after some puny little Oberth ship? What kind of first mission is that?_ _And what's all this about 'experimental tech' on board that ship? What are they trying to hide?_ _And isn't there a mission more worthy of sending the _Enterprise _on?_ Kirk thought. He hurriedly made his way up to the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" Spock said as Kirk walked onto the bridge.

"As you were," Kirk said and sat down in the captain's chair. "Uhura, please locate one _U.S.S. Huron_."

"Yes sir," Uhura said and began pushing buttons on her panel. "I have located the ship sir. It is en route for... Klingon space? That can't be right."

"Your eyes aren't deceiving you. Mister Sulu, plot an intercept course for the _Huron._ Maximum warp. Engage," Kirk ordered.

"Aye aye, captain," Sulu responded.

"Captain," Spock said, "May I inquire why the _Huron_ is headed for the Klingon border?"

"I have received orders from Admiral Pike to intercept the _Huron_," Kirk said. "The crew has apparently mutinied against her captain, and has set course for Klingon space, probably to try and go out in a blaze of glory. If that ship is allowed to enter Klingon space, it could cause an interspace conflict. Our orders are to disable the ship and bring it back in one piece. We must _not_ destroy it."

"I see. Fascinating..." Spock said placing his hands behind his back.

"I fail to see how that is fascinating," Kirk said.

"Don't you find it strange that the crew of the_ Huron _would simply revolt against their captain for no apparent reason? And why would Starfleet not allow us to destroy her if the need should arise?"

"Pullwing up spechs on ze _Huron_, sir," Chekov said before Kirk could answer. "Oberth class ship. Six months out of space dock. It is wery wimited in comparison to ze _Enterprise_, sir. It was constructed as a science vessel, and is under armed as a result."

"And now you see why," Spock said. "An Oberth class ship is of very little value to the Federation to begin with, and this vessel has not had standard equipment installed. It is highly illogical for the crew of the _Huron_ to risk so much to accomplish essentially nothing. The action they have taken will no doubt result in court marshal. Also, upon entry of Klingon space, she will be destroyed, along with all her crew."

"Well, there is one detail I have yet to tell tell you," Kirk said. "Admiral Pike informed me that the _Huron_ is carrying some kind of 'experimental technology.'"

"What kind of technology?"

"The admiral would not elaborate. Said he was not at liberty to discuss anything about the tech on the _Huron_."

"Obviously, the Federation has developed some new technology, and does not wish to reveal it at this time."

Kirk eyed Spock, his expression that of of impatience. "Obviously."

Spock took the hint and resumed his station on the bridge.

"Sir," Uhura said. "Shouldn't attempt to order the _Huron_ to stand down?"

"No. Starfleet has been ordering them to stand down ever since the mutiny started. That would just be a waste of time."

"That would give away that we are on their trail, as well," Spock said.

"Sir," said Chekov. "Ze Computer estimates that we vill not overtake ze _Huron_ before she enters Klingon space at current speed."

Spock said, "It is essential that we--"

"Stop them before they get there, I know!" Kirk interrupted, agitation evident in his voice. Even though Kirk and Spock had become good friends after stopping Nero, they still had moments where they didn't get along.

"I am sorry, Jim," Spock said.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that," Kirk responded. "Bridge to engineering. Scotty, I need you to give me more speed."

_'There a fire we gotta go put out?'_ Scotty's voice came over the intercom.

"I guess you could say that. We need to catch an Oberth class ship before it enters Klingon space."

_'Aye, sir. I'll give ye all the lass has got.'_

Scotty and his crew down in the bowels of the ship worked diligently trying to up the pace of the ship.

"C'mon, gents," Scotty said. "Got a little pip squeak ship we gotta go catch! I don't want some stupid little baby piece of shit Oberth class ship to outrun me beloved lass!"

Back on the bridge, Sulu watched the power output go up and the ship accelerate.

"They did it, Captain. We're speeding up," Sulu said.

"At current speed, we should overtake ze _Huron_ within ze hour," Chekov said.

"Miss Uhura," Kirk said. "Send the profiles of the _Huron_ crew to my ready room. Spock, you have the conn. Mister Chekov, send out an intership message updating the crew of our mission."

Kirk got up from the captain's chair and walked into the ready room. He sat down at the desk and activated the computer. The files he requested were there. He looked up the profile of the captain of the _Huron_ first. Captain Donald Alworth. Alworth had a commendation for thwarting a Ferengi attempt to steal a Federation starship out of a ship yard two years ago.

_Obviously, a decorated officer like him wouldn't do something like this,_ Kirk thought.

Kirk then looked up the first officer's profile. Commander Anquan Jones. Jones, a black man, was a tactical officer serving under Alworth when the Ferengi tried to steal that ship. Captain Alworth put in good word for Jones, which caused him to get promoted to first officer.

_Captain Alworth wouldn't have put in good word if he didn't trust Commander Jones. I doubt Jones would have taken part in this._

He was about to go over more profiles, but was interrupted when the entry chime sounded.

"Come in," Kirk said. The door opened, revealing Spock. "Ah, mister Spock. Please, have a seat."

Spock obliged Kirk and took a seat across from Kirk.

"Need something?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. I wish to ask you a personal query," Spock said.

"And what would that be?"

"I have observed you body language. You seem rather unenthusiastic about our mission. Why?"

Kirk sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well... let me be frank; is this mission really important enough for the _Enterprise_?"

Spock tilted his head to the side. "I do not believe that I follow."

"The _Enterprise_ is an important Federation flag ship, and were out here chasing a little Oberth class ship whose crew has gone crazy?"

"If you would be so kind as to clarify what you are saying."

Kirk got up and walked over to the window in the ready room. "Call me paranoid, but I don't think Starfleet trusts me."

"And what do you base that upon?"

"They sent us on some pointless little errand. Aren't there more important things for the newest Federation flag ship to be doing?"

Spock rose from his seat. "Captain... Jim, you have made an... asinine assumption based on very little. Starfleet trusts you very much. After all, it was your plan that led to the defeat of Nero. You are merely jumping to conclusions."

Kirk glanced at Spock over his shoulder. "Am I?"

"You are mistaken. This mission has a high degree of importance. If the _Huron_ is allowed to enter Klingon space, it could lead to an interglactic war. Our relations with the Klingons are bad enough as it stands."

Kirk started pacing. "I see your point."

"Futher more, you are allowing your ego to influence your judgement."

Kirk stopped dead in his tracks. "Excuse me, but I went along with the damn mission, didn't I!? If I was letting my ego cloud my judgement, then we wouldn't even be doing this, would we?"

"I suppose so. Still, I would suggest you let go of your pride. While your ego is in check now, it could get us all into trouble."

"Duly noted."

Spock was about to speak again, but was interrupted by the intercomm.

_'Captain to the bridge at once.'_ Uhura's voice came over the intercomm.

Krik and Spock exited the ready room and returned to the bridge.

************


	2. I'm From Iowa, I Just Work in Space

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

************

Kirk and Spock walk out of the ready room and back onto the bridge.

"What's the situation?" Kirk asked.

"Ze _Huron_ has changed course. They are on a course to intercept us," said Chekov.

"It would seem they have discovered us," Spock said.

Kirk sat down in the captain's chair. "I figured they were headed for Klingon space to try and go out guns blazing and look like heroes on the way out. Why are they moving to intercept us?"

"I do not know," Spock replied. "This course of action is highly illogical."

"We will catch up to them in... less then four minutes," Sulu said.

"Well, we should find out soon. Mr. Sulu, go ahead and drop us out of warp," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir."

The _Enterprise_ slowed back down to impulse power.

"We are now at Impulse, captain," Sulu said.

"Ze_ Huron_ has dropped out of varp as well. They are still approaching us," Chekov said.

"It would seem that the mutineers about the _Huron_ want to appear to the rest of the galaxy as martyrs," Spock said.

"Something about this whole thing just doesn't add up," Kirk said. "Why would they just throw their lives away like this? They know they can't last in a fight with us."

"The pride-filled warrior would rather die and look honerable than run away and look like a coward," Spock said.

Kirk rested his hand under his chin. "I suppose..."

"_Huron_ has raised her shields, captain," Chekov said.

"Yellow alert, shields up. Phasers on standby," Kirk ordered.

"Aye, sir. Raising shields. Phasers charging and are on standby."

"80,000 kilometers from the _Huron_," Sulu said.

"Uhura, open a comm channel," Kirk ordered.

Uhura pressed a few buttons on her panel then nodded to tell Kirk he was live.

"Attention _U.S.S. Huron,_ this is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_. By order of Starfleet Command, you are ordered to stand down. Surrender or we will fire upon you. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded."

There was no reply from the _Huron._ A deadly, uncomfortable silence fell on the bridge. Kirk looked at Uhura and ran his finger over his throat as a singnal to close the channel.

"Spock, run a scan of their ship," Kirk ordered. "See if you can spot anything out of the ordinary. If you find even the smallest thing out of place, I want to know."

"Aye, captain," Spock said.

Spock sat down at his station and ran detailed scans of the _Huron_.

"I do not see anything unusual, Jim," Spock said after several seconds.

"If there's nothing special about their ship, then why are they facing off with us?" Kirk muttered to himself.

"30,000 kilometers," Sulu said.

"Uhura, keep ordering them to sound down," Kirk said. Uhura nodded.

The _Enterprise_ continued to move toward the _Huron_ slowly. The ship was now visible on the view screen. Kirk eyed the ship carefully. It looked like any other Oberth Class ship. It had a small saucer section flanked by the two warp nacells. The nacells were attached to a smaller submarine-shaped section below the saucer section. The ship was drastically smaller than the _Enterprise_. Kirk thought hard about why the crew would even consider trying to fight with a Constitution Class starship.

"60 seconds to veapon range," Chekov said.

"I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way," Kirk said. "Chekov, fire a warning shot off their port bow."

Chekov nodded and pressed a command on his touch-panel. The torpedo launcher below the saucer section fired a photon torpedo at the _Huron_. The torpedo was way off target, and flew well off to the left of the _Huron_.

"That ought'a get their attention," Kirk said very nonchalantly.

"They're locking torpedos!" Chekov exclaimed.

"Power to forward shields!" Kirk ordered. "Chekov, shoot that torpedo down! Sulu, evasive maneuvers!"

The_ Huron_ fired a torpedo from is underside. Chekov tried his hardest to lock phasers on the torpedo, but was not fast enough. Sulu maneuvered hard to starport trying to dodge the torpedo.

"Captain," Spock said, "The torpedo is--"

Before Spock could finish, the torpedo hit the _Enterprise_ dead on. The torpedo had a homing feature, and adjusted its trajectory after Sulu attempted to avoid it. A strange blue pulse that looked like lightning made its way all over the ship.

"Report!" Kirk demanded.

"No damage sir," Chekov said. "Wait... Our shield are down!"

"Well, get them back up!"

"I'm trying sir!"

"That torpedo registered an EMP signature," Spock said. "That EMP effect has lowered our shields."

"Sulu! Get us out of here!" Kirk ordered.

"Too late!" Chekov said.

The _Huron_ fired a photon torpedo at the _Enterprise's_ port nacell. Chekov could not lock on to it during the confusion of the shields being down, and the torpedo hit the nacell. Parts of the nacell exploded and were thrown off into space. The whole ship was shaken as a result of the impact.

"Return fire! Lock on to their weapons array!" Kirk ordered.

Chekov locked on and fired a full burst of phaser fire and torpedo's. The barrage hit the _Huron_ below the saucer section. The shields of the _Huron_ became visible when the phaser blasts and torpedo's hit. However, the barrage managed to miss the weapons array entirely.

"Direct hit," Chekov said. "Their shields are holding. No! I missed ze array!"

"Sulu!" Kirk said.

"The port nacell has been hit! We can't go to warp!" Sulu said.

"Incoming!" Chekov exclaimed.

The _Huron _began to pass the _Enterprise_ on her port side and unleashed a phaser barrage. Despite evasive maneuvers from Sulu, _Enterprise_ was hit in her engineering section. The lights throughout the _Enterprise_ flickered on and off when the ship was hit. control panels exploded with sparks.

"Chekov! Get those shields back up!" Kirk exclaimed.

"I'm trying, sir!"

"Return fire!"

Chekov continued to fire on the _Huron,_ but her shields continued to hold. _Huron_ was now completely behind the _Enterprise_ now. She picked up speed and left the_ Enterprise_ behind.

"_Huron_ appears to be attempting to escape," Spock said.

"Shields are back up now, captain," Chekov said.

"'Bout damn time!" Kirk said. "Continue firing!"

Before Chekov could fire on the _Huron_ again, she jumped to warp.

"She has jumped into varp, captain," Chekov said.

"No! No, that can't have gotten away!" Kirk said. "Shit!"

"We have their course trajectory, and I am sure Miss Uhura will be able to locate them again," Spock said. "We should be able to follow them."

"We won't be following them for a while," Sulu said. "There's major damage to the port nacell, making it impossible to go to warp. It will take hours to repair it."

Kirk slammed his fist into the armrest of the captain's chair. "DAMN IT!!!"

The crew of the bridge stared at Kirk after his outburst. Kirk sat in the captain's chair, breathing fast and hard. His hands were drawn up into fists.

_'Cap'in?_' Scotty's voice came over the intercom. _'What's going on up there? We got a bunch'a laddies hurt down here! It's shear madness down here!'_

"I screwed up big time, that's what happened," Kirk replied quite bitterly.

_'Eh... understood.'_

"How long before you can have warp back up?"

_'Over half me crew is injured or dead. It'll take a very long time.'_

"Copy. Do what you can. Out. Uhura... Update Starfleet..."

"...Yes sir," Uhura responded after a moment.

As Uhura contacted Starfleet, silence fell on the bridge again.

"What was that torpedo they fired at us?" Sulu said to no one in particular.

"It would be logical to say that it is the technology Admiral Pike spoke of," Spock said.

"Whatever it is, we have to find a way to counter it if we want to stop zat ship," Chekov said.

"I have updated Starfleet, captain," Uhura said.

Kirk didn't reply, but rose up out of the captain's chair and sauntered to the exit of the bridge.

"Jim, where are you going?" Spock asked.

"I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me," Kirk replied, barely audible, and then quietly walked off the bridge.

************


	3. Logic over Weapons

Hope you had a Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

************

Kirk sauntered through the corridors of the ship hanging his head. He had to wade his way through all the repair teams that lined the hallways who were attempting damage control. Kirk walked into his quarters and threw himself down into the chair of his desk. He sighed heavily and held his head in his hands. The _Enterprise_ had been embarrassed by a puny little Oberth Class ship with fancy weapons. Now people were either hurt or dead because he didn't take this mission seriously. Even worse, this was his first mission. This was going to reflect badly on his record. Now, not only would Starfleet look down upon him, his crew would question weather or not he was a capable captain. A crew that didn't trust their captain was an accident waiting to happen. Suddenly, the entry chime sounded.

"Come in," Kirk uttered weakly.

The doors to his quarters whooshed opened and revealed Uhura. Uhura let herself in and walked over to Kirk. She had a data pad in her hand.

"Can I help you with something, lieutenant?" Kirk asked.

"I brought you the ship reports," Uhura said. "And, Commander Spock requests that you return to the bridge."

Kirk took the data pad and started to study it. "The captain can command his vessel from any part of the ship, captain's perogative."

"So, this is our captain?"

Kirk looked at Uhura, his expression one of displeasure. "Yeah. Is there some kind of a problem here, lieutenant?"

"I just figured you would act differently. Walking around, hanging you head sure isn't like you."

"What do expect? The _Enterprise_ is badly mangled and some of her crew dead or injured because I made a bad decision."

"Sir, as captain, you have a responsibility--"

"I know what my responsibilities are, Nyota."

Silence fell between the two as Kirk continued to study the ship reports.

"So, we should have warp drive back in about an hour?" Kirk asked.

"If all goes well," Uhura answered.

"Great, _Huron _is out there with those fancy weapons, and we're stuck here licking our wounds."

"Starfleet has sent two more ships to intercept her, sir."

"Where are they headed now?"

"Due to damage to the primary sensor array, we have lost _Huron's_ location."

Kirk massaged his forehead with his hand. "It just keeps getting better."

"Starfleet has attempted to contacted the Klingons to try and warn them that the _Huron_ doesn't represent the Federation. Who knows if they will listen?"

"Is there anything else, lieutenant?"

"No, sir."

"Then return to the bridge."

Uhura wanted to say something else, but thought better of it. She left Kirk's quarters and returned to the bridge.

***********

"He will not return to the bridge?" Spock asked Uhura.

"Yes. He is exercising his right to command the ship from the location of his choice," Uhura answered.

"I hate that regulation," Sulu said.

"What do we do? We have to help him get over this," Uhura said.

Spock thought for a moment. "I have an idea of how to cajole him out of his low point."

***********

Dr. McCoy made his way from sickbay to Kirk's quarters. Spcok had told him about how Kirk was acting. Bones would rather take care of all the patients who were injured in the attack, but Bones knew Jim Kirk. If you didn't help him, he would be down in the dumps for days. Bones reached Kirk's quarters and sounded the entry chime, but now answer came.

_Good god, Jim, don't be such a wuss._ Bones thought. He sounded the entry chime again. Finally, Kirk answered the door.

"Oh, Bones," Krik said. "I figured you would seeing to those injured in the attack."

"I was, but that damn Spock told me you were acting like a big baby," Bones replied.

"Ole Spock got worried about me, huh?"

Bones forced his way inside Kirk's quarters and placed his medical kit down on the desk. "Really, Jim, I didn't think a free spirit like you could stoop so low."

Kirk walked over to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"No. What I want is for you to stop acting like a freaking idiot."

"Well, if that ain't support, I don't don't know what is," Kirk laughed.

Bones got a tricorder out of the medkit. "Well, if you weren't letting your ego decide everything for you."

"First Spock, now you. What is it with everybody getting on to me over my ego!?"

Bones began to scan Kirk. "Because, your ego gets you into trouble."

"I could say the same about you, Bones. Get that thing away from me!" Kirk said as he pushed the tricorder away. "You know there's nothing wrong with me."

"What's bothering you?"

Kirk took a deep breath. "I underestimated the enemy, and because of it, the _Enterprise_ is heavily damaged, and people are hurt. Or worse. Now, Starfleet and the crew are both going to doubt me."

"Sometimes when you're captain, things like this happen. But you have to bounce back and get back on that horse."

Kirk got some wine from the replicator. "Always with the old earth analogies, Bones?"

Bones grabbed the wine from Kirk. "Now you know better than to drink on duty!"

"If you knew how I felt right now, you wouldn't be so hard on me," Kirk said and sat down.

"Look, I've made my share of mistakes. People died because I didn't make the right call. But I learned from that so that I wouldn't do it again. I knew I had to get over it fast because if I didn't, more people would die. You have to do the same thing. So you made a mistake. We all make mistakes. Now you have to learn from your mistake so that you don't make another one."

Kirk sat and thought about what Bones told him as Bones disposed of the glass of wine.

"Now, I have a sickbay full of hurting officers I have to go take care of. You think about what I said." With that, Bones let himself out and returned to sickbay.

***********

"Admiral," Spock said. "We have already encountered the classified technology. We need to know how to counter act it if we are to continue chase of the _Huron_."

_'I'm sorry, commander. I cannot release any information about the technology.'_ Admiral Pike replied. _'Everything is on a need to know basis.'_

"Well, we need to know," Captain Kirk said as he entered the bridge. The bridge crew all stared at Kirk as he walked up to the viewsceen.

_'Ah, Captain Kirk. It's good to see you back. I'm sorry, but I can't reveal anything about the technology.'_

"Sir, if you leave us hanging like this, you may as well be sending us to our own execution."

_'Until the president authorizes me to do so, I cannot reveal any details of the tech. Pike out.' _The viewscreen flashed to a Starfleet logo.

"Glad to have you back, captain," Sulu said.

"So Starfleet would rather risk tons of lives than let us know about the new goodies they're experimenting on?" Kirk said.

"It is essential that the enemies of the Federation do not get their hands on important classified material," Spock said.

Kirk sat down in the captain's chair. "Mr. Sulu, is warp drive repaired yet?"

"We should have warp in less than half an hour, sir," Sulu answered.

"Captain, if you are thinking of going after the _Huron_ again, I must protest," said Spock. "We were no match for them at full strenght, and in our current condition, we would surely be no match for them now."

"Have you been able to learn anything about the torpedo the _Huron_ fired at us before?" Kirk answered.

"No. I was studying the torpedo earlier. My studies were inconclusive, and that is why I contacted Admiral Pike."

"I see," Kirk said as he got up from the captain's chair. He walked over to the tactical display by navigation.

"You are not trying to come up with a strategy to fight the _Huron_, are you?"

"Somebody has to stop that ship."

"We do not even know her current position. And as I said before, attacking them again would be suicidal."

"I'm intercepting comm traffic from _U.S.S. Trident_," Uhura said. "They have the _Huron_ on long range sensors."

Kirk looked at Spock and said, "You were saying?"

"This does not change the fact we cannot attack them head on," Spock replied.

"What if, _Huron_ were out of those torpedo's?"

"On what is this assumption based upon?"

"If that really is experimental technology, then it's a safe bet that there is a very limited supply."

"Indeed. But how do we know if their supply has expired?"

"I have a hunch that we can get up next to _Huron_ in a shuttle craft."

"Are you suggesting we attempt to hide a shuttle and sneak up on _Huron_?"

"Yes I am. It's going to be a few more minutes before _Enterprise_ can go to warp, and then we will only be able to achieve a low warp. We can go in a shuttle and be able to outrun them."

"Sir," Chekov said. "What if they still have their shields up?"

"I was about to suggest that," Spock said.

"I wasn't suggesting that we try to scan her," Kirk said. "_Huron_ has an inconsistentcy in her shields that appears once every two hours. We can transport in through that inconsistantcy and get a look at their inventory."

"How did you find that?" Sulu asked.

"I reviewed the sensor data from that attack. Lucky us, the inconsistentcy appeared during the attack."

"Doing this would be incredibly dangerous," Spock said.

"And boarding Nero's ship wasn't?" Uhura said.

Kirk had to stifle a laugh. _Yup. They were made for each other._

"How do we conceal a shuttle from _Huron_?" Spcok asked.

"Um, sir," Chekov said. "As I mentioned earlier, ze _Huron_ has not had some eqwipment installed. Her sensors are wery basic, and could easily miss a shwuttle if said shwuttle were running in grey mode."

"Don't you just love it when a plan comes together?" Kirk said. "Mr. Spock, Mr. Sulu, you two are with me. We're going after that ship. Miss. Uhura, you have the conn."

Kirk, Spock, and Sulu all walked into the turbolift on the bridge and rode it down to the shuttle bay.

"You do realize, Jim, that we may not get to them in time to catch the shield inconsistentcy," Spock said.

"Always the negative with you, Spock," Kirk replied.

"I am merely pointing out a fact."

"If we miss it, then we wait for the next one."

"What if they go into Klingon space while we're waiting?" Sulu asked.

"Relax, guys. It'll work," Kirk answered.

The turbolift doors whooshed open and revealed the shuttle bay. The three of them boarded a shuttle and took off out of the bay.

"Course laid in, sir," Sulu said.

"Punch it."

***********


	4. What really happened

Sorry for the delayed update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek

************

The shuttle flew through the cosmos faster than light in hot pursuit of the _Huron_. Sulu sat in the pilot's chair while Spock sat at the science station. Kirk stood in the middle of the room, tapping his foot.

"Jim..." Spock said.

"Yes?" Kirk responded

"Would it be possible for you to cease your foot tapping?"

Kirk smiled and said, "Does my foot tapping bother you?"

"Yes, sir. I am unable to work properly while you are doing that."

Kirk laughed quietly as he stopped tapping his foot.

"Thank you, captain."

Silence fell upon the three officers. A deadly, uncomfortable silence.

"We will overtake the _Huron_ in a few minutes, captain," Sulu said.

"Alright," Kirk said. "Spock, put the ship into grey mode so we can evade their sensors."

Spock nodded and pressed a few buttons on his console. Shortly after, the lights dimmed. Kirk could hear the hum of some of the computer systems lower as the power output of the shuttle was reduced.

"All non-necessary systems have been shut down. All essential systems are now running in grey mode," Spock said.

Kirk didn't respond. His heart rate picked up as the seconds ticked by. If they were caught on board that ship, they would be done for, and the technology onboard would be lost to the Klingons.

"Four minutes," Sulu said.

"Okay," Kirk said. "Sulu, I want you to stay with the shuttle. Spock, get your gear. We're getting on that ship."

Spock rose from his chair and walked to the back of the shuttle. Kirk followed him. The two of them got hand phaser and walked back to the front of the shuttle.

"We are now in transporter range of the _Huron_," Sulu said. "Luck us; we got here before the next inconsistentcy."

"How long before we reach Klingon space?" Kirk asked.

"About... 45 minutes."

"_Enterprise _will not overtake her before she reaches Klingon space," Spock said. "It is logical to say that means _Huron_ still has a stock pile the prototype warheads remaining."

"We can't give up yet," Kirk said. "We have to find a way to stop that ship. I'm not going to stand by and let the Klingons get their filthy hands on this tech."

"As Ensign Chekov said, _Huron _is a piece of work," Sulu said.

"Piece of work?" Spock asked.

"Earth expression," Kirk told Spock. "Go on, Sulu."

"You could upload a algorithem to the ships systems that would disable the warp drive. _Enterprise _should have her warp drive back up about now, and she could close the gap quickly."

"Excellent idea, Sulu," Kirk said. "Plus, we can check and make absolutely sure about those warheads."

"Captain?" Spock said.

"For all we know, those could all be gone. What reason would they have to still be headed for Klingon space?"

Spock thought for a moment. "Are you suggesting that there could be more experimental technology on board the _Huron_?"

"Yes, I am. We can't assume anything at this point."

"Captain, I have prepared the algorithem that will disable the _Huron's_ warp drive," Sulu said.

"Good. How long until the inconsistantcy appears?"

"In just a few seconds. Get on the transporter pad and stand by."

Kirk and Spock walked over to the transporter pad as they were told and waited.

"Transport in three... two... one..." Sulu said and activated the transporter.

White particles engulfed Kirk and Spock, and they slowly started to disappear from sight.

************

Kirk and Spcok appeared from thin air inside the abandoned torpedo bay of the _Huron_. The two of them drew their phasers from their holsters and looked over the immediate area.

"It would appear that we are all alone, captain," Spock said. He looked and discovered the torpedo's sitting in the racks by the wall of the Torpedo bay. "There are the torpedo's."

"And there's a computer console," Kirk said and pointed to a console in the wall.

Spock walked over to the torpedo rack while Kirk walked over to the console. Spock started counting the torpedo's as Kirk pressed the buttons on the console.

"Jim," Spock said.

"Yeah?"

"There are two of the experimental torpedo's remaining."

"Two?"

"Correct."

Kirk didn't say anything as he continued to work the computer panel, trying his hardest not to alert the crew to his work. "Run a scan on those torpedo's."

"Jim?" Spock said, baffled.

"You heard me. Scan those two torpedo's. Find out what makes them tick."

"Jim, that would--"

"I know that's against our orders. Just do it."

"I am afraid I cannot."

Kirk backed away from the console, successful in his attempt to plant the algorithem. "Spcok, that's an order. Scan the damn torpedo's!"

Spock drew his phaser from its holster. "I am afraid I must relieve you of command. Put your phaser down."

Kirk put his hands in the air. "Spock..."

"Surrender."

"Spock, innocent people are gonna die if we don't do this!"

"_Enterprise_ is on her way as we speak. She will be able to stop these mutineers."

"They can't stop this ship if they can't defend themselves from those torpedo's. _Huron_ will use those to lower the shields of _Enterprise_ and destroy her. Then there won't be anything standing in the way of them handing over the tech. The Klingons will use it to overthrow the Federation. That means the end of Earth, and I remember you saying that Earth was the only home you had left."

Spock stood glaring at Kirk, deep in thought. He then slowly lowered his phaser. "You are correct. Even if they use these last two torpedo's, they still have the specifications of the them. They might also have more experimental technology that we are unaware of. We cannot afford to lose it."

Kirk breathed a sigh of relief. "Better get scaning. That algo should hit about--" Before Kirk could finish, the ship came to a sudden halt. "We need to get out of here. I tried to mask my trail, but they could still track where the algo was planted from."

"Agreed," Spock said and began to run scans on the torpedo's with his tricorder. "I believe I have discovered how we can set our shields to counteract the effect of the torpedo's."

"Sulu, we got what we needed. Get us outta here!"

_'Stand by,'_ Sulu's voice came over Kirk's communicator.

Kirk could feel the transporter beams start to go over his body. Right as he and Spock were about to disappear, the doors to the torpedo bay opened, revealing two armed guards. They fired their phaser rifles at the dematerializing Spock and Kirk, but were too late to hit them.

************

Kirk and Spcok appeared on the transporter pad on board the shuttle. Kirk raced up to the pilots chair and said, "Sulu, get us back to _Enterprise_!"

Sulu altered the course of the shuttle to take them back to the _Enterprise_. They raced at full speed.

"Sulu, do whatever it takes to get us back to the ship the fastest we can. It won't take them too long to disable that algorithem," Kirk said.

"Sye, sir," Sulu said. "Rerouting power to warp drive to get us back to _Enterprise_ faster."

"Captain, may I have a word with you in private?" Spock asked.

Kirk nodded and the two of them walked to the back of the shuttle and out of earshot of Sulu.

"What is it?" Kirk asked Spock.

"How are you going to report this to Starfleet?"

"What Starfleet don't know can't hurt them."

"You plan not to inform Starfleet that we have data on the experimental torpedo's?"

"What data?"

"Captain, you are not making since."

"Here's what I'm thinking," Kirk said. "We'll use what you have discovered about those torpedo's to protect the _Enterprise_. After we stop the mutineers, we destroy whatever was recovered and you forget what you saw. That way, nobody learns about the tech that isn't supposed to, and we stop the _Huron_."

"Excellent idea."

"See there? I'm smarter than you give me credit for."

Spock raised his eyebrow. His expression almost that of amusement.

"Now, if we're done here," Kirk said and walked back to the cockpit. Spock quietly followed

"We have met back up with _Enterprise_, sir," Sulu told Kirk.

"Land the shuttle and lets get back to the bridge," Kirk responded.

Sulu brought the ship back into the shuttle bay of the _Enterprise. _As soon as the ship hit the ground, Kirk, Spock and Sulu all emerged and quickly made their way back to the bridge.

"Captain on ze bridge!" Chekov said as the three officers entered the bridge.

"As you were," Kirk said. "Sulu, resume your station. Set course for the _Huron_."

"Aye, sir," Sulu said.

"We were able to restore warp, captain," Uhura said. "But we can only achieve warp factor two."

"Thanks to a little plan we devised, _Huron_ is now crawling along at impulse power. We will overtake them easy, even if we can only make it to warp two."

"Now traveling at maximum warp, captain," Sulu said.

"All right, crew. Listen up, and listen good," Kirk spoke to all on the bridge. "While Spock and I were aboard the _Huron_, we ran detailed scans of the torpedo's on board."

"You scanned ze torpedo's?" Chekov asked, shocked at what he hear.

"Yes, we did," Kirk said as he sat down in the captain's chair. "Now, Spock is the only one who knows anything about those torpedo's. He is going to set our shields to stop their effects so we can stop the _Huron_. After we clean this mess up, we destroy any data recovered and Spock forgets everything he saw while scanning those things. You are all to refrain from reporting that we have detailed data on those torpedo's."

The whole bridge crew was taken aback by what Kirk had just said.

"Are you sure about this, _captain_?" Uhura said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'captain'.

"I think the end justifies the means," Kirk replied.

"Lieutenant," said Spock. "The captain's logic is sound. We cannot afford to let any detail of those torpedo's to fall into the hands of the Klingons. They would have the ability to overthrow the Federation."

"Besides, technically we won't know anything about those weapons," Kirk said.

Uhura nodded and went back to her console.

"We are about to catch up to ze _Huron_, captain," Chekov said.

"Battle stations," Kirk said.

Chekov pressed some buttons on his panel and sounded the klaxon throughout the _Enterprise_. The lights on the bridge dimmed, and red lights located on various parts of the walls lit up.

"Mr. Chekov, I do not believe you have filled me in on the damage to the _Enterprise_ yet," Kirk said.

"Yes sir. Veapons are partially functional. Shields have been charged back up to 69 percent. One of the torpedo forward torpedo launchers is not functioning."

"In other words, this could be an even fight," Spock said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Spock," Kirk replied. "Miss Uhura, how far out are our reinforcements?"

"Stand by," Uhura said. "_U.S.S. Executor_ is just over an hour out."

"Looks like we're on our own," Kirk said.

"It would seem so," Spock said.

"Dropping out of warp," Sulu said.

The _Enterprise _emerged from faster than light travel. Not far from her was the _Huron_.

"We have her," Chekov said.

"Give 'em a full barrage of phaser fire," Kirk said.

Chekov did as he was ordered and fired on the _Huron_. Several phaser blasts hit her, but her shields held.

"Direct hit, sir. _Huron's_ shields are down to 54 percent," Chekov said.

"It would seem that we have caught them off guard," Spock said.

"Incoming torpedo!" Chekov said.

"It's one of the experimental torpedo's," Spock said.

"Lets hope your research really does protect us. Hang on!" Kirk said.

The torpedo hit the _Enterprise_ right in the front of the saucer section. The bridge crew waited nervously for that blue static from the first time. To their joy, it did not appear.

"Shields are holding, captain!" Chekov said.

"Fire photon torpedo's," Kirk ordered.

Chekov fired two torpedo's from the one functioning launcher below the saucer section. The torpedo's hit the star port side of the _Huron_.

"Another hit. Their shields are about to fail," Chekov said.

"Wait," Spock said. "There is a shuttle launching from the hanger of the _Huron_."

"They're trying to escape," Sulu said.

"The shields on the _Huron_ are lowering," Spock said. "I am detecting a transporter signature from _Huron_. One person has been beamed to that shuttle."

"Mr. Chekov, disable that shuttle," Kirk ordered.

Chekov fired phasers at the shuttle, but the shuttle went to warp before the blasts could get there. "Damn! Ze shuttle has escaped."

"Captain, we are receiving a message from the _Huron_," Uhura said, "They are surrendering."

"Mr. Chekov, get a boarding party together to secure that ship," Kirk ordered.

"Aye aye, captain," Chekov replied.

"What about the shuttle that escaped?" Sulu asked.

"We'll worry about that shortly. First, we need to secure the _Huron_," Kirk answered.

"We are beaming boarding parties on the ze _Huron _now, captain," Chekov said. "We should have her secured in shortly."

Several minutes passed by, and the boarding parties secured the _Huron_. Kirk and Spock beamed over to the ship to interrogate the leader of the mutiny. They walked onto the bridge of the _Huron_. There, restrained in the captain's chair was Commander Anquan Jones.

"Are you the one responsible for starting this mutiny?" Kirk asked Jones very sternly.

Jones didn't answer Kirk and simply looked away.

"Why did you launch that shuttle then surrender?" Spock asked.

Again, Jones did not answer. His gaze was fixed on one of the walls of the bridge.

"Answer me!" Kirk exclaimed. "Why did you do it!?"

"You may as well execute me now and get over with," Jones finally spoke.

Kirk grabbed Jones by his shirt and said, "Damn you! Talk, or I will have Spock here probe your mind!"

Jones simply ignored Kirk's threat and continued to stare at the wall of the bridge.

"Spock, do it!" Kirk ordered. "Make sure you mess his mind up good."

Spock walked up to Commander Jones. He was about to begin a mind meld with Jones.

"Wait! Stop! I'll talk. Just don't let him do anything to me!" Jones said before Spock began the mind meld.

"Stop, Spock," Kirk ordered. "All right, now spill it!"

"I had nothing to do with this mutiny," Jones said.

"If you had nothing to do with it, then why are you in the captain's chair of a hijacked Starfleet vessel?" Kirk said.

"Because, Captain Alworth is the one who did this," Jones replied.

"Why would the captain of this vessel start a mutiny when he is the one in command?" Spock asked.

"Because, Captain Alworth is a double agent for the Ferengi!" Jone replied.

"What?" said Kirk.

"Before this whole mess started, Alworth said we were going to Ferengi space to offer a 'gift.' When asked what the gift was, he said we were going to generously share our technology with those who need it more. In other words, the Ferengi. Naturally, some of us refused his order to go to Ferengi space, as it was an illegal order. However some others went along with the Captain thinking if they didn't, they would be court marshaled. So, myself and those who knew Alworth had flipped his lid took command of the ship."

"Why were you headed for Klingon space when you could have just contacted Starfleet and informed them of the situation?" Kirk questioned.

"Alworth is a decorated Federation officer since he stopped that Ferengi raid. Naturally, we were sure that Starfleet would take his word over ours."

"A logical assumption, but untrue. Starfleet would not show favoritism in that circumstance," said Spock.

"Why were you headed for Klingon space?" Kirk asked.

"We were going to make sure Alworth didn't hand over the technology to the Ferengi," Jones said.

"You were going have the Klingons blast you and risk getting Starfleet into a war with the Klingons?"

"We were afraid that Starfleet would brand us traitors and arrest us. Sure, some have come out of Federation prison great, but that is still a terrible place."

"Then, Alworth is on that shuttle, headed for Ferengi space?"

"Yes. He and those loyal to him used the rush and confusion of your attacking us to escape confinement and beam himself on that shuttle."

"Crap!" Kirk said. He got his communicator off his belt. "_Enterprise_, three to beam back immediately."

_'Three?'_ the transporter operator said.

"That's right," Kirk responded as he removed Jones' restraints.

_'Affirmative. Stand by.'_

Kirk, Spock, and Commander Jones all three beamed to the _Enterprise._

_************_

The three Starfleet officers materialized on the transporter pad.

"You trust me?" Jones asked Kirk.

"Help us stop Alworth, and I will trust you. Plus, I can help to exonerate you and those who followed you," Kirk replied.

Jones nodded. The three of them walked up to the bridge very quickly.

"Chekov, make sure there are enough people on board the _Huron_ to get her back to space dock," Kirk said. "We're going after that shuttle."

"Why?" Sulu said. He looked up and noticed Commander Jones. "And who is he?"

"Commander Jones," Spock said.

"It's a long story," Kirk said. "I'll bring you up to speed on the way.

"The crew on ze _Huron_ is sufficient to return her to space dock, captain," Chekov said.

"Mr. Sulu, set course for the Ferengi home world, maximum warp," Kirk ordered.

"Aye sir," Sulu said, and took the _Enterprise _to warp.

************


	5. Big Rocks & Traps

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay in update. Hopefully, it was worth the wait, because this is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

************

"Captain Alworth issued an illegal order?" Uhura asked. Commander Jones had explained the situation to the rest of the crew.

"That's right," Jones replied. "Most of us refused the order since it was illegal. Others either followed him because they thought if they didn't, they would get in trouble or they idolized him because of his heroics with stopping the Ferengi raid. That led to a huge confrontation. Eventually, we took the ship."

"I still don't get why you didn't contact Starfleet and explain what happened," Sulu said.

"Alworth is like a war hero to the Federation, their golden boy so to speak. We were certain that Starfleet would take his word over ours, and we would end up in prison."

"I think prison is a lot better than getting blasted by the Klingons," Kirk said.

"I understand, Captain. But what matters now is stopping Alworth. He knows every detail of those war heads. If the Ferengi get their hands on them, God knows what they might do."

Kirk nodded. Jones was right, the Ferengi could not get a hold of those weapons. They could used them to overthrow the Federation. If they were bold enough, they could conquer the rest of the Alpha Quadrant and start their own empire.

"Captain, ve have a problem," Chekov said.

"What is it now?" Kirk responded.

"Alvorth's shuttle is out running us. we will never catch him at current speed."

"We will need maximum warp if we are to reach Alworth's shuttle," Spock said.

"Scotty, how long before warp drive is completely repaired?"

_'I barely even got you up to warp to begin with. I can't get ye that much for a while.'_ Scotty's voice came over the intercom of the captain's chair.

"Beautiful..."

"If another, fully functional starship were to intercept him," Spock said.

"Uhura?"

Uhura pressed some buttons on her panel and said, "The _U.S.S. Executor _is in the area."

"Bring them up to speed and tell them to intercept Alworth's shuttle."

"Aye, sir."

"_Executor_ will be able to over take Alworth's shuttle long before it is able to enter Ferengi space," Spock said.

"Wait," Chekov said. "Alworth has detected ze Execwutor and altered his cowurse."

"Where is he headed now?" Kirk asked.

"An asteroid belt."

"Set course to match. We're going in after him."

Sulu looked at Kirk over his shoulder and nodded. He pressed buttons on his panel and set _Enterprise's_ course to match the course of the shuttle.

"We will be able to catch up to him now," Chekov said.

"It's got to be a trap or something," said Uhura. "Why would he go to an asteroid field?"

"His shuttle craft will be able to fit in between the asteroids much easier than will the _Enterprise _or the _Executor _will be able to," Spock answered.

"There's more to it than that," said Kirk. "Uhura's right. There's something fishy going on here."

"Fishy?"

"Earth expression."

"I see..."

"Comander Jones, you know Captain Alworth pretty well. What would you say he's trying to do?"

Jones crossed his arms and looked at Kirk. "You're guess is as good as mine here. I have no clue what he might be trying to do here unless he thinks he has a size advantage."

Kirk sat forward in the captain's chair and brought his hand up to his chin. _Those asteroids could do a number on the _Enterprise_, and she's already in shambles as it is. But whatever Alworth is trying to do is far to simple. What is his plan?_

"Now approaching the asteroid belt," said Sulu. "Dropping us out of warp."

"Careful, Sulu," Kirk said. "We're in bad shape as it is. We don't want to damage the ship any more."

"No worries."

"The _Executor_ is exiting warp as well," said Uhura. "They are now entering the asteroid belt now."

"Looks like our friend has gotten himself into a fine predicament," Kirk said.

"Don't underestimate him, captain," Jones said. "He outsmarted the Ferengi back when they tried that raid last year by making it look like he was clueless and then capitalized on that."

Kirk nodded. A nameless fear suddenly rose up inside him. He couldn't help but feel like something terribly wrong was about to happen.

"Captain, ze shwuttle has come to a stop," Chekov said. "Captain Alworth is beaming inside one of ze asteroids."

"Spock, scan that asteroid," Kirk said.

Spock pressed some buttons on his panel and started scanning the asteroid Alworth beamed inside. "Fascinating... This asteroid appears to have been mined recently. There are tunnels inside, and an atmosphere generator."

"Scan for any other life signs. He wouldn't go in there just for the hell of it."

Spock scanned some more. "I do not detect any other life forms on the asteroid."

"Something doesn't add up," Jones said. "He wouldn't trap like that with no way out."

"Yeah," Kirk said. "Obviously, he went down there for a reason. He must have a trap set up or something."

"Sir, _Executor_ is beaming a team down to the asteroid," Uhura said.

"Spock, take Sulu and a security team down there. It's time to bring this crazy ride to its end. Be exteremely careful down there."

Spock and Sulu rose up from their stations. "You can count on us, sir," Sulu said.

"We will apprehend Captain Alworth, Jim. Do not worry yourself," Spock said.

"I should go with them," Jones told Kirk.

"No. You stay here," Kirk said.

"But!"

"That's an order, commander," Kirk said very sternly.

Jones sighed then nodded. Spock and Sulu then walked off the bridge and went to the transporter room. A security team gathered with them and beamed down to the inside of the asteroid.

************

Spock, Sulu and the security team materialized inside the asteroid. As soon as the transporter process was complete, the team drew their phasers.

"Commander Spock to _Executor_ away team, do you copy?"

_'Loud and clear, commander. This is Lt. Stevens, chief security officer of the _Executor_.'_

"I would recommend comm silence. Captain Alworth could be monitoring our communicators."

_'Affirmative._'

Spock put his communicator back on his belt and said, "Lets move."

Sulu and the team all followed Spock as they searched the tunnels for Captain Alworth. They move carefully and quietly. It was almost a given that Alworth had some kind of a trap or something of that nature waiting for them. The team came to a large room off the tunnel they were walking down. Sulu and one of the security officers went in first to make sure the room was clear. There was no sign of life, so Sulu signaled Spock and the rest of the team to come inside.

Spock looked around the room and noticed what looked like a portable computer terminal sitting up against one of the walls. He walked up to it and started investagating it. "Fascinating..." he said.

"Find something, sir?" Sulu asked.

"Yes. It appears this is a computer terminal."

"What's it doing here?"

"I do not know." Spock pressed a button on the computer and it started up.

"Those are Ferengi symbols!" Sulu said.

"It would seem this was Captain Alworth's destination from the start. He must have planned to come here to deliever the specifications of the war heads to the Ferengi."

"We need to report to _Enterprise._"

"We cannot risk Alworth listening in on our communications."

"Well, what should we do then?"

"We should try and meet up with the _Executor's_ away team."

"Strength in numbers?"

"Yes. Team, follow me."

They all exited the large room and went back into the tunnel they had beamed inside to start with. They started looking for the other away team.

"Wonder where they are," Sulu said.

"We shall soon find out."

They continued to walk on in silence. Sulu could feel his heart rate pick up with every step he took. Every inch of the tunnel made noise that sounded like Alworth was right there about to jump on them.

The team walked up to a drop off that had a rail to keep people from falling down. Spock looked over the edge and saw the other away team below. "There they are." He pointed down at where they were.

"Who's there!?" Lt. Stevens said.

"Lt. Stevens, up here," Spock said and waved.

Stevens looked up and saw Spock and his team. "Good to see a friendly face. This place is creepy."

"Hold your position and we will attempt to reach you."

Stevens nodded. Spock and his team wandered around the asteroid until they managed to meet up with Stevens.

"Any sign of Alworth?" Stevens asked Spock.

"No. However, we did discover a Ferengi computer in large room."

"What?"

"Yeah, a Ferengi computer," Sulu said. "We think Alworth wanted to come here from the start."

"We need to report this, but we can't risk him hearing us."

"Indeed," Spock said. "Let us continue to search for him."

The two teams wandered around in the asteroid for several minutes. It was beginning to look like Alworth had managed to some how escape from the asteroid.

"You don't think he got off this rock do you?" Sulu asked Spock.

"Doubtful. Either _Enterprise _or _Executor_ would have contacted us to inform us of such."

The teams walked into a narrow tunnel barely big enough to accomdate all of them. Suddenly, a force field came up in front of them.

"It's a force field," Sulu said. "He must know we're here."

Another force field came up behind them, trapping them in the small tunnel.

"It would appear we have walked into a trap," Spock said.

Suddenly, Captain Alworth and two armed Ferengi walked up.

"Well, well," Alworth said very nonchalantly.. "Look who sprung my trap."

"Donald Alworth, by order of Starfleet Comand, you are under arrest," Spock said very sternly.

Alworth laughed. "You are in no position to be ordering me around, Vulcan."

"We have two starships out there," Sulu said defiantly. "Even if you get off this asteroid, they won't let you get away. Why don't you make this easy and give up!?"

"I have ways to escape this place," Alworth laughed.

"Please, endulge us," Stevens said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Alworth held up a small device and pressed a button on it. "This asteroid will explode in ten minutes. When it does, it will destroy your ships. Meanwhile, my escorts and I will beam to another asteroid and escape on a Ferengi ship."

"Why are you doing this?" Spock said.

Alworth didn't answer, only laughed. "Don't bother trying to contact your ships, there is a jamming field here preventing any outgoing comm signals."

"Starfleet will stop you," Stevens said defiantly.

Alworth chuckled at Stevens' remark and then walked away, his Ferengi escorts in tow.

"We have to get out of here," Sulu said.

"There has to be a starting point to these force fields somewhere," Stevens said.

"If we are to disable the force fields, we must then find the source of the jamming field and disable it as well if we are to communicate with the _Enterprise _and the _Executor._"

"What should we do?" Sulu asked.

"I could rig my phaser to give off an EMP burst, thus disabling the force fields," Spock answered.

"But you wouldn't have a weapon anymore," Stevens said.

"A small price to pay." Spock took his phaser apart and played around with the wiring inside. "Stand back." He threw the phaser at the field, dropping it instantly. "Quickly, we must make contact with our ships before this asteroid explodes."

The teams raced at full speed through the tunnels in the asteroid. The came across the large room that contained the Ferengi computer.

"Could this be it, sir," Sulu asked Spock.

Spock studied the computer for a moment. "Yes, it is. I am disabling the jamming field... now."

Sulu pulled his communicator off his belt. "Sulu to _Enterprise_, beam us out of here now."

Transporter beams engulfed Spock, Sulu and the rest of the away team. Stevens and his team were beamed back to the _Executor._

************

Spock and Sulu ran quickly to the bridge.

"Captain, there is a self destruct charge on that asteroid. We must move away from it now," Spock told Kirk.

"That explains that strange energy reading," Kirk said. "Sulu, move us away from the asteroid."

Sulu sat down at his station and piloted the _Enterpirse_ away from the asteroid as quickly as was safe inside the asteroid field. The _Executor _did the same.

"What happened down there?" Kirk asked Spock.

"Alworth had two Ferengi escorts with him. They beamed to a another asteroid. We need to scan for Ferengi ships nearby."

"Do it."

Spock sat down at his station and started scanning for any Ferengi ships inside the asteroid field. "I have detected a Ferengi vessel coming out of an asteroid."

"I see it," Sulu said. "Locking in a pursuit course."

"Uhura, does _Executor_ see the Ferengi ship?" Kirk asked.

"Yes sir. They are moving to intercept as well."

The Ferengi ship came out of the asteroid field, followed closely by the _Enterprise_ and the _Executor. _Behind them, the asteroid exploded, sending thousands of small fragments flying throughout the surrounding area. The three ship were just far enough to escape the blast radius.

"Chekov, stop that ship now," Kirk ordered.

_Enterprise _and _Executor_ both commenced fire on the Ferengi ship. Its shields held through most of the bombardment. She returned fire on the two Fereration ships. _Executor_ flew in front of _Enterprise_ to shield her since she was already damaged. _Executor's _shields took the blow and still held.

"_Exewutor_ is trying to shield us from the Ferengi ship's veapons," Chekov reported.

"Continue firing," Kirk ordered.

_Enterprise _pulled out from behind _Executor_ and fired all of her weapons that were still functioning.

"Enemy ships shields down to 50 percent," Chekov reported.

"This is impossible," Spock said.

The Ferengi ship fired a torpedo at the _Executor_. Her shield were lowered on impact.

"It would appear that Alworth has explained how to modify their torpedo's to include the effect of the prototypes," Spock added.

"_Executor's_ shields are down," Chekov said.

"Take us in front of her to protect her," Kirk ordered. "We have to give time to get their shields back up."

Sulu manuvered the _Enterprise_ to protect _Executor_ from the Ferengi ship. The Ferengi fired on _Enterprise_.

"Shields down to 20 percent, captain," Chekov said.

"They're going to buckle before us," Kirk responded.

_Executor_ fired two homing torpedo's at the Frenegi ship, scoring direct hits with both.

"Enemy ship's shields are about to fail," Chekov said.

"Uhura, order them to surrender," Kirk ordered.

Uhura did as she was told and sent out an order to surrender to the Ferengi vessel.

_'It's not that simple, Mr. Kirk,'_ Alworth's icy voice came over the bridge speakers. _'We have the advantage here, not you.'_

Kirk showed a fist to Uhura to signal 'close the channel.' Uhura pressed a button and shut the speakers off.

"Destroy them, Chekov," Kirk ordered.

Chekov targeted the engine core of the Ferengi ship and fired a barage of photon torpedo's. The torpedo's hit, knocking out the Ferengi ship's shields and stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Ferengi vessel has been stopped, Captain," Spock said. "It appears they were going to jump to warp right before we hit them."

Kirk dawned a large smirk. "Chekov, hit their weapons array."

Chekov fired a barrage of phaser blasts and hit the weapons array on the Ferengi ship, effective leaving her dead in the water with no weapons to defend her self.

Kirk's grin got bigger. He had done it. Alworth had been stopped, and the torpedo specs were now safe again.

"Send a boarding party to secure the Ferengi vessel," Kirk ordered. "Congratulations, boys and girls. We did it."

************

"Captain's log, supplemental. The _Huron_ has been returned to safely space dock, her one remaining experimental war head still in tact. Captain Alworth has been stripped of his position and placed in Federation rehab. It has been determined that he was under the influence of a personality overlap that was planted when he first thwarted the attempt to steal the Federation starship out of space dock over a year ago. Commander Jones and those who sided with him on borad the _Huron _have all been pardoned, and Commander Alworth has been given an commendation and been advanced to commander of the _Huron_. Starfleet is investigating the Ferengi government to find out if they had any part in the attempt to steal the experimental war head technology. Odds are, though, that they will deny having any part in it. Though, I think we all know they did. _Enterprise_ has been repaired, and we are now back on station, ready to gallop across the cosmos."

************

THE END!

This has been a lot of fun to write. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. Now, for the loooooong wait until 2012 for the sequel to the movie...


End file.
